Reliable electrical connections are crucial in high power applications, such as powering of heavy electrical machinery often used in the mining or petroleum industry. In these applications the electrical cables transmit high currents at voltages of one or more kV.
Typical electrical connectors used in the art have a plurality of pins or sockets, each being connected to a respective core of an electrical cable. Depending on the specific application, the connectors must comply with specific requirements or standards. The compliance of the connectors with the relevant standards is examined by a certifying body.
In an explosive environment, for example, particular precaution must be taken and a flame path may be required between connectors to reduce likelihood of explosions. The flame path typically is formed between a plug and a receptacle by positioning a cylindrical surface that surrounds contacts and/or electrical leads of the plug inside a respective surface of a receptacle. The mechanical tolerance between the cylindrical surfaces is fine (typically 0.2 to 0.4 mm). As a consequence of the fine mechanical tolerance, canting or seizing may occur which makes it difficult to engage or disengage the plug and the receptacle form each other.